Ii Yume
by kaser
Summary: InuiKaidou. Shounen-ai. Kaidou has a strange dream about Inui and things are awkward between them.
1. Ii Yume

Ii Yume

Firm hands supported him as their warm bodies rocked against each other. He barely managed to keep from crying out as the passion consumed him.

"Ii deshita ka, Kaidou?"

"I…Inui-senpai…"

Kaidou awoke abruptly. His body was drenched in sweat and he was blushing furiously. To have such a dream about Inui-senpai, to him it was a nightmare. True he had been thinking about the spiky haired boy for a while now, ever since Inui had come to him with the solution to Boomerang Snake and a proposition to play doubles.

Doubles. Kaidou had refused the request. At the time, while Kaidou respected Inui, he had been wary of getting too close to the strange boy. It seemed their relationship was inevitable, however, as only a few days later he had stumbled upon Inui in the park. An offer to improve his training seemed well worth it to Kaidou and they spent nearly a month training side by side. At first the training had been uncomfortable for Kaidou, as the first day was spent allowing Inui to assess the precise condition of his kouhai's body. For more time than Kaidou thought could possibly be necessary, Inui had taken measurements, poked, prodded, and simply stared at a very uncomfortable Kaidou clad only in boxers. Inui knew every intimate detail about Kaidou's body with only one exception.

"Inui-senpai…fushu."

Morning practice the next day was thoroughly uncomfortable for Kaidou. With the dream still fresh in his mind he had arrived in the clubroom only to be welcomed by a half naked Inui. If that weren't bad enough, it turned out they were the first two there and Kaidou was left with no excuse not to warm up with the other.

_"Inui-senpai…so warm…"_ the dream wafted back to Kaidou and he blushed, hoping Inui wasn't paying any attention to the condition of his body.

"Kaidou?" Inui leaned closer as he pushed against Kaidou's back.

"H…hai?" Kaidou replied, trying not to turn toward him.

"You look pale, have you been sleeping right?"

"U…un…I had a nightmare."

"Nightmare? What was it about?"

"Ano…Inui-senpai…" Kaidou tried to come up with something, "It was…" and failed.

"Was I in it Kaidou-kun?"

"Inui-senpai!"

"I had a strange dream with you, Kaidou. Ii yume." Kaidou was acutely aware of the strange glint reflected in Inui's glasses. The older boy leaned closer so that his warm breath tickled Kaidou's ear. "You tasted my super secret Inui juice Kaoru-kun." A shiver ran up Kaidou's spine.

"Fushu. It was the same in my dream." Kaidou thought this was a safe reply but the smile on Inui's face made him uncomfortable. Thankfully, practice continued without incident until school started.

It was when practice ended that Kaidou started having trouble again. If a sweat soaked Inui hadn't been enough of a reminder for his dream the previous night, a naked showering Inui certainly was. They had spent most of the morning practicing with each other and went into the clubroom to change together. They were sweaty and smelled bad and couldn't possibly walk around school all day in such a state. It should have come as no surprise when Inui pulled off his shirt…it shouldn't have bothered Kaidou when he shed his shorts…he shouldn't have blushed when Inui turned at the entrance to the shower and asked Kaidou if he was coming, but that's how it was that morning. Somehow he managed to stammer a "hai" and keep a close watch on his toes as he stripped, somehow he managed to keep his eyes from wandering towards the stall next to him, and somehow he almost managed not to shudder when he felt the other boy's eyes wander toward him.

"Fushu."

For the rest of the day Kaidou couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to Inui. He remembered the first time he had started thinking about just what Inui might want from him. The older boy had called Kaidou on his cell phone while he was running and told him it was a date. Kaidou had arrived, reluctantly, to find Inui had left. He had thought about it for a while afterward and determined he didn't want to know what Inui would do to him on a 'date'. He had been grateful when he found out Inui was talking about spying on Momoshiro on his date with a girl, and had since forgotten the issue completely. Or so he had thought. If he **had** forgotten it, what was the reason for that dream?

_"It feels **so** good senpai."_ Kaidou blushed, deciding it would be best to forget about all of it all over again, before afternoon practice.

Practice that afternoon went well for Kaidou, he barely saw Inui and managed to avoid running into him until after he'd showered and dressed. It wasn't until he started to go that Inui clapped a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Ikimashou ka, Kaidou?" Kaidou stared at him blankly for a moment before he realized what the boy meant. It had been a long-standing, unspoken agreement between them that Kaidou followed Inui home on Friday's, and today was a Friday. For a moment he thought about saying he couldn't, but he was more uncomfortable lying to his senpai than staying with him, and he wanted to try his best to act normal until he **was** again.

"Hai, ikimashou."

It ended up not being too bad. The dream was no longer fresh in Kaidou's mind and Inui was acting the same as he always did. They did their homework individually in companionable silence, discussed upcoming matches and things they could improve for tennis, and grabbed a light, but healthy snack. Then Inui pulled out his latest juice for Kaidou to sample, which was not uncommon, and Kaidou managed to mostly suppress his blush as he had to fight his senpai off. Kaidou had almost begun to relax when Inui caught him off-guard.

"Are you feeling better Kaidou?"

"N…nani?" Kaidou stammered, unsure of what he meant.

"You seemed strange this morning."

"I had a bad dream."

"Was it that bad?" Inui asked and Kaidou suddenly felt they were too close.

_"Ii deshita ka, Kaidou?"_ Before he quite realized what he was thinking Kaidou mumbled,

"Ii da yo." Inui smiled, sighed, and mentioned how late it was getting. Kaidou realized he'd spent more time at Inui's house than he had intended and excused himself.

It was like that for a while, Kaidou and Inui acted mostly normal around each other but Kaidou occasionally remembered his dream and any time he almost forgot it completely Inui seemed to say just the thing to set him off. It was a Friday, but they didn't have school, or even tennis for once. The dream had almost completely left his mind and Kaidou found himself heading to Inui's house out of habit. He rang the doorbell and waited but no one came. He pushed it again with the same result. He knocked a few times to no avail and decided Inui must either be in the shower or heading back from training. Kaidou decided to try the handle and found the door unlocked. He went upstairs and headed toward the bathroom to knock and tell Inui he let himself in only to find it unoccupied. He felt uneasy. If no one was home why was the door unlocked? And why wasn't Inui home? He headed to the other boy's room and was both surprised and relieved to hear the click-clack of Inui's keyboard. He knocked but got no answer and decided to just enter. Sure enough Inui was sitting at his computer, inputting data and drinking a glass of his juice. Kaidou went to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Inui-senpai…" The older boy finally turned to look at him.

"Na, Kaidou…" A tear was halfway through its path down his cheek and it was obvious it hadn't been the first. Inui stood to greet him like nothing was wrong. "I didn't think you were coming today." Kaidou looked at him confused and shocked and then tentatively reached up to wipe away the tear with his thumb. Inui's eyes went wide as though he hadn't known the drop was there and then suddenly his arms were pulling Kaidou into a tight embrace and he was burying his face in the crook of Kaidou's neck. He was crying, openly crying, and Kaidou had no idea what to do. He stood there a moment, confused and utterly uncomfortable, until the shock wore off. Then he gently, lovingly, wrapped his arms around Inui. He rubbed soothing circles on the older boy's back and whispered reassuring 'sh's, wondering what could possibly be wrong. After a long time Inui lifted his head and released Kaidou, moving away slightly. He removed his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt. He wasn't looking at Kaidou.

"Gomen na, Kaoru," he said, examining his glasses before putting them back on. He started moving to do something else but Kaidou was still curious.

"S…Sadaharu-san…" Inui froze, "doushita ka?" For a moment Kaidou thought he wasn't going to respond, but then he turned slightly, still not facing Kaidou.

"Na, Kaidou…I was lonely." He started rearranging the papers on his desk, every once in a while pulling a book from the shelf and pretending to read part of it. It surprised Kaidou. Inui was lonely? Inui was that sad? He realized rather suddenly that for all the time he had spent with Inui he had never seen a single member of the boy's family. Nor had he heard of any of the other regulars coming over to spend time with him. That's when he remembered the dream and the feelings he'd started building even before he had it, the passion, the intense emotions, the desire and….

"Sadaharu-san ga…daisuki." Inui stopped moving. Kaidou could hear the other boy taking deep, shuddering breaths and was certain he had made a mistake.

"Boku mo, Kaoru-kun," it was barely a whisper, but it was enough.

* * *

Translation of Japanese words:

Ii deshita ka? – "Was it good?"

Senpai – what a person calls a peer older or more skilled than them

Fushu – the sound of Kaidou hissing

Hai – "Yes"

Un – Another way of saying "yes" (Kaidou then ads that he had a nightmare by way of explanation.

Ano – Basically means "well" or "um"

Ii yume – "good dream" it's intended as a play on the way Inui always says "Ii data"

Ikimashou ka? – "Shall we go?"

Ikimashou – "Let's go"

Nani? – "What?"

Ii da yo – "it was good"

Gomen ne – "I'm sorry"

Doushita ka? – "What's wrong?"

Sadaharu-san ga daisuki – Literally "I big like Sadaharu-san" basically just "I love you"

Boku mo – "Me too"

Two things not to bug Kaser about in this fic:

Kaidou – Yes, I know the standard spelling is "Kaidoh" but quite frankly, it's wrong. There is no stand alone "h" in the Japanese language.

Senpai – Some people might think it should be "sempai", some people would be wrong.

Author's Note: This is my first (and quite possibly only) InuiKaidou fic. This pairing isn't my favorite but it is certainly one I like and during the course of writing one that I started to like more. It started off kinda dirty…I thought up the dream at 3 AM while trying to sleep and meant for the bad stuff to stop there…just goes to show how much a fic can write itself. I was worried that Inui crying would be a little to OOC but I think it works okay…maybe you don't agree. It took me a while to write this, but I think I enjoyed writing it more than my Golden Pair fic

Comments are well liked and very appreciated, constructive criticism is acceptable, and flames are unnecessary and downright rude.


	2. Hyaku Paacento

Ii Yume – Hyaku Paacento

Kaidou wasn't quite sure what to do. He had confessed his feelings to Inui and his senpai had reciprocated, but they were still standing there in awkward silence. Kaidou also wasn't sure if Inui was all right, or how to make him so if he wasn't. Did Inui cry often when he was home alone? Or was this a recent development? He decided to wait and see what the boy did, but as the minutes dragged on Inui remained frozen. Kaidou was uncertain, he could still feel the dampness from his senpai's tears, and his shirt was still rumpled from their embrace…maybe if he was closer… Kaidou took a few nervous steps towards Inui and put a hand on his shoulder.

"S-Sadaharu-san…" Inui finally looked at him.

"Na, Kaidou, daijoubu." He halfheartedly tried to shrug Kaidou's hand off. Even if he said he was fine, the silent tears still streaming down his face told Kaidou otherwise. This wasn't something he was accustomed to.

"Uso da yo!" Anger was Kaidou's natural defense and Inui smiled slightly at the more common ground. Not really thinking, but feeling less awkward, Inui reached out and straightened Kaidou's shirt. He put a hand on Kaidou's shoulder, ready to change the topic and dismiss the awkwardness, only to find it damp. He looked at the damp spot as if it were offensive or out of place.

"I'll get you a dry shirt," he said, moving to get one from the dresser by his bed. He got one out and then he seemed to return to a state of shock and sat on the bed. Kaidou waited a moment for Inui to hand him the shirt but the older boy was once again motionless. Kaidou removed his damp shirt without hesitation and took the clean shirt from his senpai, slipping it on and sitting on the bed beside Inui. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Na…Kaidou…"

"Hai?"

"Did I…respond?"

"To what, senpai?" Kaidou had noted Inui was no longer calling him Kaoru and decided perhaps he should stop calling him Sadaharu.

"To your…confession." Kaidou's eyes widened considerably. He doesn't remember? No, he probably just wasn't sure Kaidou had heard, and this was his strange way of asking. Still, it unnerved the younger boy.

"H-hai." There was a significant pause here.

"What did I say?" He didn't remember. He was surprised and upset and he had said something he didn't remember saying. And from the worried tone of voice he had used when asking, he most likely didn't mean what he said. Kaidou almost choked on the air he was breathing. He was going to be rejected by the only person who had seen past his terrifying exterior. He stood abruptly.

"Gomen, I have to go." He left quickly, not giving Inui a chance to say anything. He had his tennis bag with him as he had expected to do some sort of training with Inui, and he decided a few practice swings in the river would help ease his frustration.

Kaidou never was good at relieving his frustration. The riverside had always been his training grounds, but it was Inui who had first told him to wade into the water, it was the towel Inui had given him that he was whipping out of the cool river, and it was Inui's scent that wafted from Inui's shirt every time Kaidou moved. He was getting more frustrated with every swing. After a while of catching hints of Inui's scent Kaidou stopped. He pulled the shirt over his nose and inhaled deeply. It only frustrated him more and he quickly pulled it over his head and tossed it back toward his bag. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he did this, but his pride wouldn't allow them to fall, and in fact they never did.

The next week was awkward at best. Kaidou tried to avoid Inui, managing to find an excuse or simply leave any time the older boy found him alone. He was certain Inui wouldn't say anything in front of the other Seigaku members. But then, Inui had told him more than once there were no certainties in data. They had just finished a rigorous practice on a warm Friday afternoon. Kaidou had pulled off his tennis shirt and was reaching for his school uniform when Inui's firm hands pushed him against the wall.

"Inui-senpai!" Kaidou tried to break free, but Inui was always stronger.

"Kaoru-kun, ai shiteru!" Kaidou, and everyone else, stared at him in wide-eyed shock. Kaidou tried once more to release himself from Inui's grasp. This time he met with no opposition, though he wasn't going far. He rested his head on one of Inui's broad shoulders and wrapped his arms around his waist. Inui in turn wrapped his arms around Kaidou's smaller frame.

"Na, Kaoru, was that a satisfactory response?"

"Hai, ii da yo, Sadaharu-san." They stood like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth, before Inui released Kaidou and the younger boy finished changing, a furious blush on his face.

"Ikimashou ka, Kaoru?"

"H-hai, ikimashou."

Going to Inui's house this time was very different from any other time Kaidou had been. The first thing Inui did was firmly grasp Kaidou's hand, and chuckle lightly at the faint blush it caused. When they got there Inui asked him if he wanted to stay the night. Kaidou wasn't sure this was a good idea, sure they'd done it before, but things were a little different after confessing your love, weren't they? Still, Kaidou had fallen asleep every night hugging Inui's shirt, and the thought that he might be able to fall asleep hugging Inui instead was very convincing. They still did their homework in companionable silence, but this time their bodies always maintained some light contact, and occasionally when Inui was deep in thought he would reach over and lightly touch Kaidou's cheek or hair. When they discussed tennis Inui asked Kaidou if he would become his permanent doubles partner, which Kaidou agreed to, and they both mentioned how beautiful the other looked on the courts. Inui cooked something delicious for dinner, and made no attempts to force Inui Juice on Kaidou. When Kaidou mentioned this in surprise Inui simply smiled.

"I don't have any new juice today…But you know, if there are ever any ill effects I'll take care of you." Kaidou thought of all the times the drink had caused him to collapse on the court and wondered vaguely if that meant Inui would catch him next time. After dinner Inui put on a movie and slipped his arm around Kaidou's waist and Kaidou rested his head on Inui's shoulder. Then they curled up together on Inui's bed to sleep. 'Yume desu ne?' Kaidou thought as Inui's warm embrace lulled him to slumber. Then he smiled a little to himself, moving closer to Inui. 'Ii yume.'

* * *

Translation of Japanese words:

Daijoubu – "I'm fine"

Uso da yo – "That's a lie!"

Hai – "Yes"

Gomen – "Sorry"

Ai shiteru – "I love you"

Ii da yo – "It was good"

Ikimashou ka – "Shall we go?"

Ikimashou – "Let's go"

Yume desu ne – "This is a dream, isn't it?"

Ii yume – "Good dream"

A note about "I love you"

I know three ways in Japanese to say 'I love you' that is "Name ga daisuki" "Name ga suki" and "Ai shiteru". My friend who has taken more Japanese than me tells me that "Name ga daisuki" is the weakest way to express this sentiment, while "Ai shiteru" is the strongest. Thus in chapter one Kaidou says "Sadaharu-san ga daisuki" being less comfortable with his feelings, whereas in this chapter Inui says "Ai shiteru" as I imagine he would have come to terms with it quite some time ago.

I read someone ranting once about how using scattered Japanese in fanfics was dumb…I understood the sentiment but can't abide by it. If I could write the whole thing in Japanese I would, but I've only had 2 years of Japanese in my life. I'd leave it out entirely but I was having difficulty keeping their voices in my head, even with their image songs playing over and over in the background, and this helped. Also scattered Japanese tends to enter my thoughts and speech anyway so sumimasen (sorry) but it's gonna stay.

Author's Note: Ah I'm such a liar! I made a promise to myself and my readers that I would never post an unfinished fanfic, and here I am uploading a chapter two over a month after posting chapter one. However, I have an excuse, that is, I had meant for there to only be one chapter, and then I later decided I wanted to add on with some stuff I didn't end up getting into it the first time (like the two falling asleep together). And I might break it further still, depending on my mood, because part of me wants to write just what Inui would do to Kaidou on a 'date'. But this ends quite nicely on it's own, so I'm still not leaving readers in agony.

This chapter completely wrote itself, I swear. I sat down with a vague concept in mind, picked a starting point, and never actually got to the vague concept – in fact I completely eliminated it, I can't even put it in another chapter if the mood strikes me. I'm surprised to find that Kaidou doesn't say "fushu" once in the entire chapter, gomen ne; it just didn't fall in anywhere properly. These two are deceptively fun to write about.

Again, comments are well liked and very appreciated, constructive criticism is acceptable, and flames are unnecessary and downright rude.


End file.
